Our love wasn't enough
by freaker
Summary: How ironic life had become. at one time this would've been an impossile scenario. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter ready to destroy the one girl they both loved. Hermione Granger. This is the stoy of how the Dark Ages came to be and how it will all end.
1. Before the end

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.....

Broken Lives: How the Dark Ages came to be

He sat in an empty room, contemplating all the events of his short life. The victories, and the failures. Now all that was left was the end. 

The room he was sitting in had been uninhabitable since the death of its former owner. Cow-webs covered the room, and the slight gust of air would cover a person with dust. But the worst thing he had noticed about the room. Was the light that had left it. The life that once illuminated it was completely gone. It was just like the rest of the world. It was like him. 

Dark, empty, and hanging by a thread to existence.

The only thing keeping him alive was her.

The door opened and a familiar face appeared. A figure stood there. His face serious and sorrowful.

At the words of the newcomer Draco Malfoy stood up and calmly picked up his wand. 

"She's coming." 

~

The skies were gray, and the grounds look weathered. The trees hung low and empty, dead for a long time. Dust blew over the earth, softly, as the wind cried. Lamenting what had happened over these hallowed grounds, and lamenting what was yet to come. 

The wind blew hot and dry, the air was thick with anger, with hatred and with power. 

One woman made it so.

Smiling as she entered the grounds of what was once known as Hogwarts, she revelled at the emptiness she had created. How the place seemed so much more beautiful when it was filled with the dead. 

Her eyes filled with mirth at this thought as she walked on purposefully, enjoying the sound of crushed bones at her feet. 

Her one purpose? 

To get inside the Hogwarts castle.

To get to Harry Potter. 

Or more importantly to get to Draco Malfoy.

But....

It seemed like there wasn't going to be any need for that now. As a voice called to her. 

"Hermione." the silky voice called.. A voice of one she almost called friend. One that she did call love. And now the one that stood in her way. 

She turned slowly, her shadow enough to frighten what little light still hung about the place. Her hood casting a mystery over her face. 

But hood or not he knew her. 

Knew her stance. Knew her power. He knew her essence.

Her essence that used to be so pure. Pure until he came along. 

A rustle of wind and in another blink there stood another man. 

"So this is how it's going to end." 

The voice belonged to her onetime friend. 

She smirked under her hood. 

How ironic life had become. At one time this would've been an impossible scenario. 

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter standing together without fighting. Draco and Harry ready to protect one another. 

Or the best yet. 

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter ready to destroy the one girl they both loved. The one girl they had fought over, and would've died for. 

Hermione Granger.

But she would never have had it end any other way. 

She drew her hood back revealing her face.

Her face that was still beautiful. Haunting, empty of the life and rosiness that once filled it. Leaving only a paleness acquainted with the non-living. But to the two men she was about to kill, her face would always be beautiful. 

At twenty six she was known and feared all over the world. For everybody knew who she was. Knew who she had been. And knew enough of what she had become to now fear and loathe her. 

She was the killer of Lord Voldermort. 

She was also the killer of Dumbledore. 

Her greatest feat however was bringing on the Dark Ages into the world. 

This is the story of how it all began and how it will all end. 

So come on....

Don't you want to know how the Dark Ages came to be. 

This is the story of Hermione Granger and what led her to the Dark Arts...

Her enemy and her one great love.

Draco Malfoy

  


End Chapter

  


Please Review! Much love to you all who read this. Anticipate fast updates....but only if you 

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. At the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

At the beginning

She was alone at small taxi car thinking about the days to come. She was on her way to the train station to embark once more on what would probably be her most dangerous year at Hogwarts. Her summer had been filled with excruciating boredom and worry as she spent the days alone at home wondering what was to become of the world with Voldemort gathering his full strength. 

Sighing she looked out the window and wondered how one person could turn into such an unfeeling monster that he would want to destroy the beauty of life. 

"Here we are miss." her driver announced stopping at the station. 

Hermione grabbed the money from her shirt pocket and handed it to the man knowing it would be the right amount for the trip. After all how many times had she made this trip?

She got off and strolled casually towards platform 9 and 3/4 feeling the anxiousness of the summer melt away to be replaced by excitement at the thought of seeing her friends. And maybe, just maybe find out if she one of her letters had gotten lost in the mail.

Looking around to make sure that nobody was watching ,Hermione joined a group of people that were walking past the entryway to the Hogwarts platform and without anyone noticing vanished beyond the wall. 

The sight that greeted her from beyond the entryway was a welcome one. 

Witches and wizards dressed in robes, magic books, wands, owls and everything that said she was going home. 

Smiling she easily spotted some of her classmates already gathering to talk about their summers. Hermione wasted no time to join them but was stopped when she saw a familiarly unwelcome sight. 

There stood a man not twenty feet away from her with white hair and a permanently arrogant expression on his face. 

Draco Malfoy. 

The weird thing was he was standing alone. 

Where had his awful monkeys gone? She wondered silently. They were probably already in training to be Death Eaters like their fathers. 

But then why was Malfoy still here?

She stared at him some more curiously trying to figure out the young puzzle, but like so many other times before when she had allowed herself to wonder about Draco Malfoy, not Malfoy the enemy, but Draco Malfoy, she just ended up frustrating herself. After all what was there to wonder about Draco Malfoy. There was nothing more to him than an arrogant bigot, who would someday grow up to be even worse than Voldemort, if that was even possible. 

But as she stood there gazing silently at his lonely form, what she didn't know was that he knew perfectly well she was there. As he had always known whenever the dangerously enticing mudblood was around him. 

He debated whether it would be worth his time to annoy her right now, or wait until hey two boyfriends were with her.

He couldn't help himself. After all, he was bored.

Hermione noticed Malfoy's shoulders becoming a little tense and knew that he had caught her eyes on him. His shoulders always tensed up whenever she looked at him. As if she wasn't even worthy of doing that.

How could a person hate someone that much she wondered. 

She shook her head and moved to join her Gryffindor friends but before she could move an inch. He was suddenly there.

"Well well, hello mudblood. Had a good summer?" 

"Piss of Malfoy." 

He smirked at her. Where was her two monkeys? He wondered.

"So mudblood, I'm surprised your not parading your Head girl badge around." he questioned. Sincerely wondering why he couldn't see it on her. 

And when her face cringed at his question, he could've laughed. No... surely Miss-Know-It-All-Mudblood had to be the Head Girl. She was top of their class..

So he did laugh when he realised that she wasn't it. 

"Shut up Malfoy." 

"That's pathetic Granger. You couldn't even make Head Girl? Well I suppose Dumbledore had to have some sense in him. Can't possibly have a mudblood as a Head."

She was about to reply but she heard heavy footsteps coming towards her. Two pairs of them actually. 

"Leave her alone Malfoy." Harry's deep voice sounded against her ears. 

Without turning to them, she knew that her best-friends stood on either side of her, with their wands at the ready. 

Malfoy only smirked at the sight, before turning around and walking away quietly. 

The three remaining could just stand there and blinking in wonder. 

Had Malfoy just walked away without retaliating? Giving a final insult?

Was the world coming to an end?

Harry was the first to snap out of it. Shaking his head he turned to one of his best-friends. The one he hadn't seen since school ended and enveloped her in a tight embrace that lasted quite a while. 

Well. It lasted until Ron was able to snap out of his daze as well. 

"Hey, mate learn to share!" he exclaimed. 

Harry laughed and let go of Hermione, who gave him one of her perfect smiles before turning to Ron and giving him a warm kiss on the cheek and a hug as well. 

"Oh come on you guys. It hasn't been that long has it?" Hermione asked grinning at them. Perfectly pleased that she had her two boys beside her once more.

"It's been too long 'Mione." Harry said solemnly.

"Yeah. And we've got loads to tell you!" Ron said excitedly, never having lost the innocence of their earlier years.

" So what's the news?" she asked picking up her bags once more and heading towards the train. 

They would have to get a compartment to themselves after all. The boys picked up their luggage as well and followed her. Harry casually taking her bag from her and carrying it with his. 

Yes... She was very glad to be back with her boys indeed.

What a hell of a way to start her final year at Hogwarts. She thought.

In the corner of her eyes however she felt eyes burning a hole in her sides, a slight turn and there indeed were steely gray eyes looking at her. 

What was Draco Malfoy up to. 

  


End Chapter

There you guys go... Thanks for all the great reviews for chapter 1 I hope this one didn't disappoint. I promise the next chapter gets the plot going big time!!!!!And for those wondering what happened to YOU DESTROY ME please read my profile update it has all the explanation you need. Anyways please 

REVIEW!


	3. Quiet time

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.

Classes had started and everything was in order, except that Hermione wasn't the school's head as everyone had expected. Instead it had gone to a Ravenclaw girl, who was behind Hermione in all the classes. Everyone had been confused by what seemed to be a mix-up.

As for Hermione, it was hard enough dealing with not being picked as head girl, it was even harder to deal with everyone telling her she should have been it. She knew that Ron and Harry were only trying to make her feel better by saying it, and so was everyone else, but really it just made her feel worse. She hid it well though. Even though everytime the head girl was to make an announcement every Gryffyndor and sometimes Hupplepuff would insist to her that she should have been the one picked.

The only thing that comforted Hermione was thinking that maybe Dumbledore needed something else from her.

And the only other eventful thing happening in her life was that Ron seemed to be getting up the courage to finally ask her out.

Hermione wasn't sure quite yet how she would deal with such a thing.

It had been so different with Krum, he hadn't been her best-friend first. And Hermione knew just how much more sensitive Ron was. It was a hard situation all over. And yet, she felt flattered, and there were certainly butterflies in her stomach whenever he looked at her in that way.. But she was still so unsure. And felt that there was something she must wait for.

So she lived the days as she would normally do. Waiting. For what she had no idea.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was waiting for something as well. The day when he would be offered a position inside Voldemort's inner circle as a death eater, and refuse.

Refuse the dark lord and suffer death for it.

But at the present, he was alive, and for once living for himself.

It had freed him somehow. The decision to take death instead of serving Voldemort in his massacre of innocent wizards.

He was also not chosen as head boy and so had ample amounts of time in his hands. And since he had ordered Crabbe and Goyle to leave him alone permanently he had no one to spend his time with.

So he read.

Draco had always been an average student, excelling only in potions and defence against the dark arts. Mostly because his father had made sure he learnt skills in both early in life. Although he knew the dark arts even better than defending himself from it.

And so boredom had driven Draco into the library.

And there he would meet his fate.

* * *

"Honestly you two" Hermione exclaimed getting up with her books. "It's always about Quidditch, can't you two talk about anything else?"

Harry and Ron smiled at each other for a moment before turning to her and saying " no" .

"Well I'm going to the library to study. I'll see the two of you later." She said turning to walk away. "Honestly I don't think it's healthy to obsess over a sport that way." she muttered to herself.

The boys just laughed and shook their heads. She was the one to talk about obsessions....

* * *

The library was nearly empty as always, and hauntingly quite. But Hermione couldn't have wanted it any other way. She loved having the place to herself. Would live there if she could.

Heading to her favourite table at a secluded area of the library she had to do a double take when she found Draco Malfoy pouring over a book there.

She stared for a moment observing how concentrated he looked. He didn't look so arrogant when he read.

So she quietly turned to walk away. She didn't want a fight after all.

"Hello Granger."

Walk away.. Walk away Hermione...she told herself. But something turned her around to him.

"Hello Malfoy. Did you get lost on the way to a date?"

"Clever. No as you can see I'm trying to be more like you." he retorted sarcastically.

"Trying to be like me? Sorry Malfoy but I don't read dark arts."

He flipped the book shut and showed her the cover. It was about Medicine. Hermione was somewhat surprised.

"But now that you mention it..I could use a little brushing up." Malfoy said smirking reaching for another book, tucked away in his bag. This one clearly said. Dark Magik, Ancient Wizarding Rituals.

The title alone spiked Hermione's curiosity. She was so weak when it came to a chance to gain knowledge.

Draco noticed Hermione's curiosity. And without speaking he pushed the chair across him with his foot. And put the book there. He continued reading the book that was in his hands before.

Hermione didn't know what to make of his move. She didn't know whether she should take him to the hospital fearing Malfoy might have gone nuts..What was he doing?? And yet she knew that it was an offer she couldn't refuse. After all how many chances would she get to read a Dark Arts book like this...

So she moved to sit. She waited for a moment for him to make a comment. Waited for Draco to do something to make her leave. But nothing. And after a few seconds it became obvious that he wouldn't fight with her.. At least for today.

So they read. In silence.

Hermione reading the Arts she would later master....

End chapter

There it is.. Another chapter..hope someone still remembers this fic...also hope it doesn't bore...pls

Review!


End file.
